


who we become after dark

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslashficlets, Community: puzzleprompts, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Identity, Secrets, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's something about Paige that's ever so familiar, too familiar to be someone Alicia's never seen or met before, and realising what it is only brings about even more questions.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/102709.html">Challenge #073</a> - "city" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who we become after dark

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the [August Challenge](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/22568.html) at Puzzle Prompts on LiveJournal, using three prompts: flight, classifieds, and summer's heat.
> 
> set in the same universe as [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539944) fic

The summers in this city are swelteringly, stiflingly hot, and though Paige says she’s been here for a couple of years now, Alicia isn’t sure how she’s managed that considering all the complaining she’s doing today. Most of the buildings are tall, all heavy concrete and shiny glass, and it makes it that much warmer, though it still manages to be hotter inside than out here: they’re lounging on the roof of Alicia’s apartment building, and luckily, no-one else is around.

“No-one else is around because it’s too damn _hot_ up here,” is what Paige says when Alicia brings it up, fanning herself furiously with a magazine. She stretches a leg out across the blanket, peering at her thigh. “Look, I’m getting _burnt_.”

“Maybe you should have thought about sun screen before you came up here, huh?” Alicia looks at Paige over the top of her sunglasses.

“It was your idea.” Paige pokes Alicia in the shoulder. “You dragged me out. You could have given me something I could use.”

“You really think I’ll have anything that’ll work on your skin?” Alicia asks, but she still heads inside to check if she does. She won’t, because there’s no reason for her to have SPF 50 or whatever ridiculously high number Paige needs, but it doesn’t hurt to look, just in case she finds something suitable.

She doesn’t hear the footsteps, doesn’t realise she isn’t alone until Paige’s reflection joins hers in the mirror on the bathroom cabinet and there are arms around her.

“Thought I might as well come inside, too.” The smirk is so audible in Paige’s voice.

“So… you tricked me into coming back in?”

Paige just hums, head on Alicia’s shoulder, pretending to play innocent until Alicia has to sigh and give in.

“ _Fine_.” She lets Paige pull her by the hand into the lounge and onto the couch. Paige at least brought anything they took up to the roof inside with her – more thoughtful than Alicia expected.

What Paige wants becomes obvious when she shifts to sit in Alicia’s lap, when the kiss is deeper than she might usually make it, when she guides one of Alicia’s hands to the button on her shorts, and – _well_. From there, there isn’t much for Alicia to do except touch her until Paige’s a whimpering mess in her lap. Paige is quick to move to her knees in front of the couch to return the favour, pulling Alicia’s thighs around her head as her mouth works wonders and has Alicia gripping at her hair.

They share a shower afterwards, the water a godsend in this heat, and then move into Alicia’s bedroom, Paige seeming confused when Alicia starts to get dressed again.

“Hey.” Alicia chucks a t-shirt – _yesterday’s_ t-shirt, considering that Paige insisted on wearing Alicia’s clothes today – at her. “Get your clothes back on, too.”

Paige frowns.

“Am I not staying?” she asks.

“Maybe… not tonight, if that’s OK with you?” Alicia has to say, because she’s got – _things_ to do tonight. She’s got a city to scout, got minor crime to stop. She can’t tell Paige, though, and it hurts that she feels she can’t be as honest as she wants.

Paige hums, sounding disappointed, though she shrugs as if she’s trying to hide it.

“OK, then,” she says, and she does as Alicia says and redresses.

“Text me when you get home?” Alicia tells her when they’re at the door a while later, squeezing Paige’s hand. It can get dangerous out on the streets, even before sundown. She would know.

“Right,” Paige says, rolling her eyes as if there’s nothing to worry about. She kisses Alicia on the cheek. “I’ll see you.”

Alicia nods a goodbye and watches her go. It’s still light enough outside that she doesn’t feel the need to watch from the window, but she still can’t help but worry. Just a little.

There’s something – _familiar_ about Paige that Alicia can’t quite put a finger on. Something she sees when Paige’s eyes widen in shock at something on TV, when Paige falls asleep before her, so soft without her eye make-up. Alicia gets some weird sense of déjà vu when she sees Paige in these almost vulnerable moments, and she doesn’t know _why_. It’s not like Paige has displayed much of that side of her around Alicia yet, considering that it’s only early days for them and Paige seems like the kind of person who keeps that part of herself closely guarded.

Unless – _unless_ Alicia’s seen Paige when she was out at night, under the mask. Unless the reason Alicia feels like she recognises Paige is because she stepped in and _saved_ Paige when she was out on the streets.

Alicia doesn’t tend to remember the faces of the people she helps out. She’s usually gone before she can get a proper look at them, not wanting to be seen. She doesn’t ask for anything in return, just wants to keep someone’s evening a safe one.

Paige should probably know, though. She should probably know before things can start getting serious between them and she feels betrayed when she eventually finds out.

It’s just – it’s something Alicia does for herself, something no-one else knows about, something she does to help other people because what’s the point in having a – a _superpower_ , in being able to fly, if you don’t put it to good use? She first ignored it, but then realised she could make a difference with it, and isn’t that all she ever wanted to do? To make a difference.

And that’s what she’s going to try and do tonight. Later, Alicia changes into inconspicuous clothing and comfortable shoes, and heads up to the roof, to the edge. There’s still no-one around to see her. Good. She takes a deep breath, pulls her hood over her head, and takes off into the orange sky of the nearly-night – trying not to let her dilemma with Paige weigh heavy on her mind for now.


End file.
